fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
En daarna?: Woudpoot
Bestand:Schrijfuitdagingen_En_daarna_banner.jpg <- Terug naar het overzicht De Zwarte Raaf thumbMijn eerste "En daarna?", iedereen mag meedoen. Ik heb nog niet echt een goede naam bedacht, misschien bedenk ik er later wel een betere. Als je nog nooit aan een "En daarna?"-uitdaging hebt meegedaan, kijk dan liefst is op de overzichtspagina naar de regels ;) De stukjes tekst mogen bij deze editie wel iets langer zijn dan op die pagina als maximum staat. Deelnemers Woudpoot #1 Jonathan zat achter zijn bureau en keek moe naar zijn cursus. Het was al redelijk laat, maar hij wou niet stoppen met studeren totdat hij alles snapte, wat hij nog lang niet deed. Hij zuchtte, stomme wiskunde. Binnen een paar dagen is het al examen en ik snap er nog steeds niets van. Jonathan was een jongeman van 20 jaar die naar de universiteit ging. Hij woonde al alleen, namelijk in het landhuis van zijn grootvader die enkele jaren geleden overleden was. Niemand van zijn familie wou het huis hebben, ze vonden het maar een rare plek. Sommige dachten zelfs dat het er spookte, maar Jonathan geloofde hier natuurlijk niets van. Dus toen hij naar de universiteit ging besloot hij om hier te gaan wonen(net iets buiten de stad), dan op kot te gaan, hij hield toch niet zo van gezelschap en had niet zo veel vrienden. Jonathan moest wel toegeven dat zijn opa enkele vreemde spullen had. De zolder lag vol met kisten die hij niet open kreeg, vreemde beeldjes en kaarten van plaatsen die hij nog nooit eerder had gezien. Geeuwend keek hij terug naar zijn blad, maar hij kan zich niet meer concentreren op alle getallen en vroeg zich af wat 36:6 ook al weer is. Hij moest in slaap zijn gevallen want hij werd wakker van een luid geluid. Hij stond en luisterde goed. Nu wist hij het zeker, er was iets of iemand op de zolder! Vederklauw #1 Het klonk als een zacht, ritmisch getik, bijna als het tikken van een klok. Had grootvader misschien een oude klok gehad die hij over het hoofd had gezien? Een blik uit het raam vertelde hem dat de zon al aan het ondergaan was. De moeite niet om nog verder te studeren. Stilletjes stond hij op en liep hij naar de trap die naar de zolder leidde. Intussen overwoog hij andere mogelijkheden. Had zich een of ander dier op de zolder verstopt? Misschien een wasbeer of een vogel. Het zou kunnen. Toen hij het luik naar de zolder opende en het licht aanknipte, zag hij op het eerste gezicht niets wat het getik kon verklaren, ook geen klok die op tilt was geslagen. Voorzichtig begon Jonathan rond te kijken, tot hij het getik veel dichterbij hoorde. Hij keek achter een stapel houten stoelen en zag... een raaf. De ebbenzwarte vogel zat met haar bek op de vloer van de zolder te tikken. Gefascineerd en ook een beetje verward keek Jonathan ernaar. 'Wat doe jij hier, mooie vogel?' De raaf keek hem even spottend aan voor ze weer verderging met het tikken. 'Ik zie het al', glimlachte Jonathan. 'Zoek je soms houtwormen? Die zitten hier niet, hoor.' In feite kon hij zich met moeite voorstellen waarom een raaf in vredesnaam naar houtwormen zou zoeken. De vogel keek hem nog een keer intens aan, richtte haar kop naar het andere eind van de zolder en kraste een paar keer. En toen was ze, net zo snel als ze gekomen was, verdwenen. Sneeuwster1 #1 Jonathan vroeg zich na een tijdje nog steeds af wat de raaf op de zolder aan het doen was. Hij had de plaats op de vloer waar de raaf op getikt had bekeken, maar daar was niets bijzonders te zien, er zaten in ieder geval geen houtwormen. Jonathan herinnerde zich de blik van de raaf. Het was geen blik die je normaal bij vogels ziet wanneer ze je aankijken, het leek haast alsof de raaf iets wilde vertellen. Hij zuchtte; het was al laat en hij was teveel aan het piekeren over dingen die hij zich misschien alleen maar verbeeld had. Jonathan wilde naar beneden lopen om weer te gaan slapen, maar hij kon de gedachte maar niet van zich af schudden. Dus aarzelde hij even en liep uiteindelijk weer terug naar de plek achter de stoelen. Waarom zou de raaf hier naar binnen zijn gevlogen om op het hout te tikken? Er moest een reden voor zijn. Jonathan liep over de vloer. Ineens zakte zijn voet neer onder een losse plank. Een pijnscheut trok door zijn enkel toen hij struikelde en hij merkte dat zijn voet iets hards geraakt had. Wel verdraaid! Toen Jonathan zijn voet terugtrok zag hij opeens wat hij geraakt had; een kist. Jonathan keek boos naar de kist; had zijn grootvader er op de zolder niet al genoeg van dat hij ze ook nog eens ging verstoppen? Toen hij weer overeind gekomen was, haalde hij de kist van zijn plaats en bekeek het eens goed. De kist was klein, maar ondanks dat best zwaar. Het was een donkerbruin eikenhouten kistje. Toen Jonathan hem probeerde te openen zat hij, zoals de meeste kisten op de zolder, dicht. Hij merkte dat de zijkanten van de kist bedekt waren met zand en stoffig vuil. Toen hij het schoonmaakte verscheen er een zwarte vlek. Er ging een rilling door zijn rug toen hij zag wat er op de kist stond afgebeeld. Een zwarte raaf. Woudpoot #2 Een raaf? Hoe wist die vogel dat dit kistje hier lag? ''Jonathan keek nog is goed rond en besefte plotseling dat er helemaal geen ramen op de zolder waren. ''Hoe is die raaf hier zelfs binnengeraakt…''Behoedzaam legde hij het kistje voor hem neer op de grond. Jonathan wou het voorzichtig proberen open doen, maar toen hij het kistje nog maar aanraakte, vloog deze al open. ''Wel, dat was makkelijk. ''In het kistje lag een klein, zwart beeldje, een raaf, wat hem niet echt verraste. Op het eerste zicht leek het gemaakt van steen, maar toen hij beter keek zag hij dat het glinsterde. De ogen van het beeldje waren gemaakt van rode kristalletjes, waarschijnlijk kleien robijntjes. ''Dit beeldje ziet er duur uit, waarom ligt het hier gewoon op de zolder? ''In het kistje lag ook nog een opgevouwen papiertje. Jonathan dacht dat het een brief was, maar toen hij het openvouwde zag hij tot zijn grote verassing dat het een kaart was. Niet zomaar een kaart, maar een kaart van het landhuis en het omliggende gebied. In een bos dat naast de tuin lag stond een kruisje. ''Wat zou daar liggen. ''Jonathan schudde zijn hoofd. Hij moest hier nu niet mee bezig zijn, hij had bijna examens en waarschijnlijk was het toch niets. Maar Jonathan kon maar niet stoppen met aan de kaart te denken en daarom stond hij de volgende morgen met een schep in een bos een put te graven. Het beeldje zat ook in zijn zak. ''Dit is nutteloos, ik ga echt niets vi- ''Plotseling zakte de grond onder hem weg en viel hij omlaag. “Auw!” riep Jonathan toen hij met zijn achterwerk hard de grond raakte. Hij bevond zich in een ruimte met stenen muren en kleine, stenen pilaren. De ruimte was niet echt groot, maar toch groot genoeg om je af te vragen waarom hij nog niet eerder ontdekt was. Nog vreemder was het feit dat hij net vijf meter naar beneden was gevallen en hooguit enkele blauwe plekken had. “Wacht? Hoe geraak ik heir uit?” dacht Jonathan toen hij besefte dat hij geen GSM op zak had. '' '' Vederklauw #2 Het was akelig stil in de put, en vooral erg donker. Hoe moest hij hier ooit van zijn leven uit geraken? Zo te merken was de put een meter of vijf in doorsnee, net zo breed als diep dus. Op het eerste gezicht was er geen mogelijkheid om eruit te klimmen en de put leek ook nergens toe te leiden. Hij zou iets anders moeten bedenken. Lang moest hij niet nadenken om tot een oplossing te komen om eruit te geraken. Het enige wat hij moest doen was aarde opscheppen tot hij een hoop had die hoog genoeg was om uit de put te klimmen. En dat deed hij. Schep voor schep, kilo per kilo, verplaatste hij de aarde tot hij een goede berg had. Na alles een keer goed te hebben aangestampt testte hij de stevigheid van de hoop; stapje voor stapje hees hij zich de kuil uit. Opluchting spoelde over Jonathan heen toen hij frisse lucht inademde. Hij was uit de put! Teruglopend naar het landhuis van zijn grootvader besloot Jonathan dat heel deze komedie wel lang genoeg had geduurd. Hij verspilde kostbare tijd. Maar toen hij het bos uitging en verder op de heuvel het landhuis zag, kon hij zijn ogen niet geloven. Het huis was niet meer vervallen en overwoekerd, maar stond nu trots en indrukwekkend in de middagzon. Mensen in dure kleren liepen af en aan. Mannen, vrouwen en kinderen, allemaal door elkaar. Ze leken wel op de rijkelui uit de negentiende eeuw, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet waar zijn. Maar wat deden ze dan hier? En hoe kon het huis zo snel weer opgeknapt zijn? Jonathans blik bleef rusten op een klein jongetje met fijn bruin haar, een spitse neus en een blauw pakje dat behoorlijk afstak tegen de zwarte pakken van zijn ouders. Jonathan voelde zijn haren overeind komen. Die jongen kwam hel bekend voor. Maar hoe kon dat? Woudpoot #3 Hij had die man als is gezien op een schilderij in het huis! Dat was Nicholas De Leeuw, zijn betovergrootvader, of hij leek toch op hem. Hij kon het niet echt zijn...toch? Een klein meisje liep op de man af en knuffelde hem hevig, vervolgens kwam er een volwassen vroeg die hem ook verwelkomde. Zijn vrouw, vermoedde Jonathan. "Waar is kleine Peter?" vroeg de man. "Die loopt ergens rond in de tuin, je zult hem straks wel zien," antwoordde vrouw. Een oudere man kwam er bij staan. "Nog nieuws vanuit Brussel?" vroeg hij. "Eigenlijk wel! Koning Leopold is gestorven!" Het groepje mensen keek geschokt. "Zijn zoon, met dezelfde naam, wordt onze nieuwe koning." ''Waar zijn deze mensen over bezig? Waneer stierf koning Leopold 1 nu ook al weer? 1865? 1866? Waarom zouden ze hier nu ove...tenzij... ''"Wie ben jij? En waarom draag je zo'n vreemde kleren?" Voor hem stond een jongen van ongeveer 9 jaar. Het groepje mensen dat een beetje verder stond zag hem nu ook. "Peter! Ga weg van die man!" riep de vrouw bang. "Wie ben jij? Wat doe jij in mijn tuin?" riep zijn betovergrootvader boos. Jonathan wist niet wat te zeggen, het eerste idee dat bij hem opkwam was zo snel mogelijk weglopen...en dat deed hij ook. Vederklauw #3 Jonathan zette het op een sprinten, zo snel als hij kon. Achter hem hoorde hij mensen roepen, maar het kabaal verstomde al snel eens hij de beschutting van de bomen weer bereikt had. Zwaar ademend probeerde hij alles op een rijtje te zetten. Oké, eerst kwam er een raaf in zijn zolder waar er eigenlijk geen vogel in kon komen, daarna vond hij een schatkaart die naar een of andere kuil leek te leiden en nu was hij opeens terug in de tijd? Dat sloeg nergens op. Misschien was dit alles gewoon maar een kwade droom. Ja, dat moest het zijn. Een kwade droom en niets meer. Alleen moest hij nu wel wakker zien te worden. Een plots gekras deed hem opkijken. Boven hem, op een tak, zat een raaf. De vogel schudde zachtjes met haar veren en keek met een sceptische blik op hem neer. 'Wie bent u? Wat wilt u?' bracht Jonathan moeizaam uit. De vogel antwoordde niet, spreidde in plaats daarvan haar vleugels uit en wiekte weg. 'Hé!' Jonathan kreeg bijna een hartaanval van schrik toen hij de stem hoorde. Zijn hart begon echter onmiddellijk rustiger te kloppen toen hij besefte dat de kleine Peter nu ook tussen de begroeiing stond. Zijn overgrootvader... Jonathan herkende zichzelf meteen in de kleine jongen. De vorm van hun neus, de stand van hun ogen,... alles was zo gelijkend. Hij kon niet anders dan verward glimlachen. Woudpoot #4 "Wie ben jij?" vroeg kleine Peter nieuwsgierig. "Ik ken jou niet." "Euh..." Jonathan was verbaasd dat de jongen helemaal niet bang leek. "Ik...ik weet niet hoe ik hier terecht ben geraakt." Plotseling hoorden ze voetstappen dichterbij komen. "Mijn vader zoekt jou, hij wilt volgens mij weten wie jij bent." "Luister Peter," zei Jonathan, "Je moet me helpen. Verstop me voor je vader en ik zal je vertellen waar ik vandaan kom. Alsjeblieft!" De jongen dacht even na: "Oké dan, volg me." Peter begon dieper in het bos te lopen, Jonathan volgde hem snel. Achter hem hoorde hij stemmen roepen, maar ze gingen een andere kant op besefte Jonathan ogelucht. Peter leidde hem naar een klein hutje naast een rotswand, diep in het bos. "Deze hut heb ik samen met mijn broer gebouwd, wel...eigenlijk heeft hij het vooral gebouwd, maar het was mijn idee." Het was een klein, vierkantig, houten hutje. In de plaats van een deur, was er een houten plaat die je kon verplaatsen. Er was ook een raam, maar niet van glas, er hing wel een doek voor. In de hut stond een tafel met twee boomstronken als stoelen, er was een bed met dikke lakens en knuffels erop, een kast en nog wat speelgoed verspreid over de kamer. Aan de muur hingen ook enkele tekeningen, de meeste waren tekeningen van een klein kind, maar er waren er ook enkele die redelijk mooi waren. "Ik moet nu teruggaan naar mijn ouders, ik zal ze niets vertellen over jou," zei Peter. Ongeveer een uur later kwam hij terug. Hij had een fles water en een stuk stokbrood bij zich. "Dit is het enige eten dat ik kon meenemen, ik heb ook nog kleren bij die van mijn broer waren." ''Waren? ''"Je draagt zo'n vreemde kleren, deze kleren laten je minder hard opvallen, en ze zijn ongeveer even groot." Jonathan was verbaasd hoe slim deze kleine jongen was. "Het kan hier 's nachts redelijk koud zijn," ging Peter verder, "mwij maakten vroeger buiten een vuurtje, maar ik denk dat het nog wel warm is onder de dekens als je een trui aan doet. Nu moet ik wel gaan, ik moet voor het donker thuis zijn, anders wordt mijn mama ongerust." Jonathan bedankte hem en ging vervolgens vermoeid op het bed liggen. ''Hoe ben ik hier terecht geraakt? Dit kan toch niet? Wacht, misschien kan ik hier op dezelfde manier weg geraken." Toen het donker begon te worden ging hij op pad met een schup die hij in de kast had gevonden, er lag ook een bijl, beiden net hoog genoeg zodat Peter er niet aan zou kunnen. Als ik terug naar die kuil ga, geraakt ik terug in mijn tijd. Nu moet ik het alleen nog vinden, wat is het hier donker. Sneeuwster1 #2 Jonathan zuchtte. Hij had beter overdag naar de kuil kunnen zoeken, wanneer er genoeg licht was om te zien waar hij liep. Hoewel overdag de kans groter was dat Jonathan iemand tegen zou komen. Hij wilde zo snel mogelijk weer terug naar zijn eigen tijd zonder dat mensen zich af zouden vragen wie hij was. Jonathan dacht terug aan Peter, die de volgende dag erachter zou komen dat hij weg was gegaan. Het speet hem wel dat hij zijn grootvader maar zo kort gesproken had. Ook al had de kleine Peter geen herinneringen aan hem, Jonathan had graag de jongere versie van zijn grootvader leren kennen. Verzonken in gedachten liep hij verder. Het begon erg koud te worden nu de wind begon te waaien. Hij huiverde en keek om zich heen; welke kant was de kuil nou op? De bomen om hem heen ruisten en bladeren dwarrelden op de grond. Toen herinnerde Jonathan zich de schatkaart die hij in zijn zak had zitten. Hij tastte in zijn zakken, maar haalde iets anders tevoorschijn. Het ravenbeeldje. Jonathan kon amper zien, maar hij kon nog net twee schitterende robijnen ogen onderscheiden nu de maansikkel achter de bomen was verschenen. Het licht straalde op hem neer, zo koud als de nacht. Toen doorbrak een bekend geluid de stilte. Hij draaide zich razendsnel om. Achter de schaduwen van de bomen was de zwarte raaf weer verschenen. Ze zat hem van een afstandje met glimmende ogen te bestuderen. De vogel spande haar vleugels om de lucht in te vliegen en verdween achter de boomtoppen. Waarom blijf ik die raaf overal tegenkomen? vroeg Jonathan zich af. Hij wilde de raaf achterna gaan, om mogelijke antwoorden te vinden, maar bedacht zich dat het misschien best een stom idee was en hij wilde niet verdwalen. Ik kan beter de weg op de kaart volgen. Hij vouwde de kaart open en kon de uitgestippelde lijnen zien nu de maan erop scheen. Maar toen werd het hem koud om het hart. Hij had de kleren uit zijn tijd achter gelaten in de hut. Hij had genoeg series over tijdreizen gezien om te weten dat je nooit iets uit de toekomst achter moest laten in het verleden, omdat dat het heden zou kunnen veranderen. Wat als mensen die zouden vinden? Moest hij terug of verder vooruit? Vederklauw #4 Vlug haastte Jonathan zich terug naar de kleine hut in het bos. Eenmaal daar merkte hij tot zijn opluchting dat al zijn kleren er nog lagen. Misschien was er wel een reden dat de raaf hem daarnet gevolgd was. Misschien was ze wel een soort gids. Meteen bedacht hij zich hoe onzinnig dat moest klinken. Leefden er in deze tijd niet nog veel raven in deze streek? Er moesten er hier wel massa's zitten. Tegen de tijd dat hij eindelijk terug bij de kuil aankwam, begon het eerste ochtendlicht al boven de horizon te gloren. Een enorme gaap ontsnapte Jonathan. Wankelend zette hij nog een paar stappen naar de kuil toe. Hij zette zich schrap, aarzelde ecen en waagde toen de sprong. Jonathan besefte dat hij onder een grote boom lag en dat straaltjes zonlicht over hem heen schenen. Vreemd. Waarom lag hij hier in het bos terwijl hij thuis in zijn bed zou moeten liggen. Thuis! Opeens herinnerde hij zich alles weer. Haastig krabbelde hij overeind, nam zijn kleren in zijn armen en begon het bos uit de helling af te spurten. Daar trof hij het oude landhuis van zijn grootvader aan zoals hij het gekend had: verlaten, slecht onderhouden, overwoekerd. Hij was terug in zijn eigen tijd. Woudpoot #5 Jonathan was nog nooit zo blij geweest om dat vervallen gebouw te zien. Snel ging hij naar binnen en liet hij zichzelf in zijn zetel vallen. Toen hij neer zat voelde hij dat er iets in zijn broekzak zat. Hij haalde het tevoorschijn. Het was het beeldje van de raaf. ''Die was ik helemaal vergeten! Zou dat er iets mee te maken hebben. ''Hij dacht aan alles wat er was gebeurd en schudde zijn hoofd. ''Dit kan niet echt zijn gebeurd, toen ik in die put viel moet ik mijn hoofd hebben geraakt. Ik lag waarschijnlijk de hele tijd bewusteloos terwijl zou moeten studeren. ''Hij schudde zijn hoofd en legde het beelte op de tafel, vervolgens pakte hij zijn computer en ging verder met studeren. Maar terwijl hij Google opende kon hij de neiging niet weerstaan om "De Zwarte Raaf" op te zoeken. Na een tijdje kwam hij terecht bij een website die maar half af leek en precies terug dateerde naar het begin van het internet. Jonathan vertrouwde de site eerst niet, maar zijn virus-scan zei niets, dus begon hij toch te lezen: "Het Broedschap van de Zwarte Raaf was een soort van sekte die ontstond in de 19e eeuw, men weet niet of hij nog steeds bestaat, misschien heeft het zelfs nooit bestaan. Dit gemeenschap wordt soms vergeleken met De Vrijmetselarij of de Illuminatie, hoewel het veel minder bekend is en ze veel bovennatuurlijkere en... Jonathan schrok wakker van een geklop op zijn deur, hij was weeral in slaap gevallen. Voor hem lag zijn computer die in slaapstand was gevallen, vaag herinnerde hij zich waar hij mee bezig was. Jonathan stond op en wandelde op zijn voordeur af, toen hij deze opende schrok hij, voor hem stond Peter. "Je was weggegaan zonder iets tegen mij te zeggen," jammerde hij, "Ik zag je in het bos en volgde je, maar toen ik in die vreemde put ging gebeurde er iets vreemds. Wat is er gebeurd? Waar zijn mijn ouders? Waarom is mijn huis zo vervallen?" Jonathan wist niet wat te zeggen. ''Ik moet hem terug brengen naar zijn eigen tijd, hij hoort hier niet thuis. En als hij niet in zijn eigen tijd is, wat gebeurd er dan met mij? '' Vederklauw #5 Peter lag in een oud kinderversje te slapen. Zo stil als hij daar lag, was het voor Jonathan onmogelijk om te zeggen hoe hij zich nu voelde. Met enige uitleg had hij Peter kunnen kalmeren, maar hij vermoedde dat de jongen nog steeds in grote angst verkeerde. Zuchtend ging Jonathan op een stoel zitten en probeerde na te denken. De oplossing voor dit probleem was eigenlijk vrij duidelijk: terug de put in gaan, samen met Peter, en hem terug in zijn eigen tijd achterlaten. Maar hoe kreeg hij dat voor elkaar zonder dat de kleine jongen hem opnieuw zou volgen? Langzaam maar zeker begon hij weg te dommelen; een zacht geluidje deed hem wakker schrikken. Even dacht Jonathan dat hij weer wakker was, maar toen zag hij opeens een nieuwkomer in de kamer. Een grote, zwarte raaf had zich op de kleerkast verschanst en keek uitdrukkingloos op hem neer. 'Wat willen jullie van me?' jammerde Jonathan. 'Waarom gebeurt dit allemaal?' De raaf antwoordde niet meteen en spreidde eerst haar vleugels een paar keer. Toen begon ze opeens te spreken. 'Je hebt het ravenbeeldje. Je hebt de jongen. Dat samen geeft je een onmetelijke macht. Gebruik die ook, anders zal je overkomen wat je grootvader is overkomen.' Verbijsterd keek Jonathan naar de slapende jongen. 'Maar mijn grootvader...' 'Heeft zich de woede van onze groep op de hals gehaald en nu is het aan jou om dat recht te zetten', kraste de raaf. 'Je zult de antwoorden op de zolder vinden.' Opeens voelde Jonathan zijn oogleden zwaar worden en hij merkte dat hij worstelde om wakker te blijven. 'Nee...' Maar de slaap was hem te machtig en hij gleed weg. Woudpoot #6 Jonathan werd weeral wakker, de zon scheen door het raam van zijn kamer op zijn gezicht. Hij strekte zich al geeuwend uit, maar toen dacht hij terug aan de sprekende raaf. ''Was dat echt? Nee! Het was gewoon een droom, wat de raaf zei was onzin. ''Maar was het wel echt onzin, sprekende raven of visioenen leken misschien onzin, maar sinds wanneer is tijdreizen geen onzin. ''Peter! ''Hij besefte opeens dat het kind nog in zijn huis was. Hij liep door zijn huis en riep Peters naam. Toen hij de woonkamer naderde, hoorde hij lawaai. Peter liep rond en in de kamer keek naar al de spullen die er stonden, toen hij Jonathan zag lachte hij vrolijk naar hem. "Was is dat," vroeg hij nieuwsgierig terwijl hij naar de tv wees. ''Dit loopt uit de hand! Peter moet terug naar zijn eigen tijd, wie weet wat er gebeurt als hij hier te lang blijft! En ik moet hem waarschijnlijk niet al mijn moderne spullen laten zien. ''Jonathan trok Peter mee uit de kamer. "Kom, het is tijd om naar huis te gaan." "Maar ik wil nog wat rondkijken!" Jonathan negeerde Peter en wierp hem zijn jas toe, vervolgens liep hij naar buiten. Eenmaal bij de put aangekomen klommen ze er beiden in. "Waarom zijn we terug hier?" vroeg Peter die niet op zijn gemak was. "Ik weet het niet," gaf Jonathan toe, "Maar zover ik weet is dit de enige weg terug naar je huis." Ze wachtten even en vervolgens klommen ze uit de put. "Wat nu?" vroeg Peter. "Nu, gaan we naar huis!" Na een tijdje wandelen zag Khaelen het hoge dak van zijn huis al. Hij zuchtte opgelucht toen hij besefte dat dit vreemde avontuur gedaan was, opgewekt herkende hij de hoge deur, natuursteen waaruit het huis was gebouwd, de vele ramen, de schoorsteen, de klimop, de ingestorte stal, de overwoekerde tuin,...wacht is even? Ze waren nog steeds in het heden! "Dat is mijn huis niet," zei Peter, "Niet echt." ''Waarom werkte het niet? Misschien moeten we het nog is proberen? ''"Ik heb honger," mompelde Peter. Jonathan keek het jonge kind en zei: "Oké, laten we dan maar ontbijten." Eenmaal terug in het huis begon Peter weer nieuwsgierig staan. Hij stopte even voor het schilderij van Nicholas De Leeuw. "Waarom heb je een schilderij van mij vader?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Euh..." Maar de jongen was alweer verder gelopen. ''Ik moet iets doen! ''Jonathan liep door het huis, pakte elk stukje technologie en verborg het. "Waarom doe je dat?" vroeg Peter. "Jij hoeft niet aan mijn spullen te zitten," antwoordde Jonathan. Peter zette een pruillip op: "Waarom niet?" zaagde hij. "Had jij geen jonger?" Peters gezicht klaarde meteen op. "Ja!" Na een stevig ontbijt liet Jonathan hem achter in de living met wat oud speelgoed. Hij wandelde door de gangen van zijn huis en probeerde alles op een rijtje te zetten. ''Oké, ik ben dus naar het verleden gegaan, meer dan 100 jaar geleden, en heb mijn overgrootvader, die toen nog een kind was, meegenomen naar deze tijd. En dan heb je nog die pratende raaf in mijn droom, wat zei hij ook alweer? Je zult antwoorden vinden op de zolder? ''Jonathan besloot om terug naar de oude zolder vol rommel te gaan. Na een lange tijd te zoeken zag Jonathan het kistje met de zwarte raaf erop terug, er achter lag een perkament. ''Lag die er altijd al? Dat kan toch niet? ''Hij vouwde het open en verwachtte antwoorden, maar in de plaats daarvan vondt hij een tekst in een taal die hij niet eens kon lezen, hij kende het geschrift niet eens! ''Wat zei de raaf nog meer? ''dacht hij geïrriteerd. ''Je hebt de jongen, je hebt het ravenbeeldje? Het ravenbeeldje! ''Hij rende terug naar zijn bureau met de rol in zijn hand, het beeldje lag er nog zag hij opgelucht. Zijn laptop stond er ook nog, die was hij vergeten te verbergen. Hij opende het en zag dat de vreemde site over Het Broederschap van de Zwarte Raaf nog open stond. Hij wou verder lezen, maar de site was nog niet af en toen hij de datum zag wanneer de site was gemaakt, besefte hij dat de site nooit af zou geraken. Maar na een tijdje zoeken vond hij wel een museum over het Broederschap, één van de weinige museums over dit thema, en het was niet eens zo ver weg! Het lag in Leuven, hooguit een uur rijden. Categorie:Schrijfuitdagingen Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Sneeuwster1